Switched Up
by xxhurlyxx
Summary: Sakura is the awkward container of the demon fox, Sasuke is a smooth play boy that doesn't think about revenge, and Naruto is the stoic son of the Fourth Hokage. What could possibly go wrong? Humor, Adventure, and Friendship. Alternate Universe.
1. This is the Team?

**Why yes, I did reload this as an independent story from Junkdrawer! I enjoy writing this one so I figured I would let it be on its own. **

**Enjoy and review! **

**XXX**

"Team Seven: Uzumaki Naruto," said blonde swiveled his eyes to land on his academic instructor. He hoped that whoever his teammates were, they didn't hold him back. He wouldn't stand for any weaklings on his team.

"…Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke couldn't believe it. They actually had the gull to put him on the same team as that teme Uzumaki. He couldn't stand the other boy who thought he was so much better than everyone else. So what if he was the son of the stupid fourth Hokage? Well, Sasuke contemplated with a smirk, at least he could still get a cute girl, like Ino or Hinata on his team. He could flirt with her and just ignore Uzumaki.

"…and Haruno Sakura." A stiff silence filled the air as both boys blanched at this new development. A couple students snickered while others like Aburame Shino made a snide remark. Of course they would be the ones stuck with strange Haruno girl. She was weird and no one in class really liked her. She never seemed to talk and always had her longish bangs in her eyes.

The girl in question just stared almost dreamily out the window completely ignoring what was going on around her. She supposed it wouldn't be too bad to be teamed up with them as long as she could just ignore anything rude they said or did. She was pretty good at it too however, Sakura knew that deep in her heart, she hoped they got along and liked her.

As the rest of the teams were called out, Sakura started to get nervous about her teammates. Should she be the one to initiate communication? Or should she just ignore them? No then they would definitely hate her, besides these would be the people she would be working with for quite some time. She should at the very least try to be friendly towards them.

Meanwhile, Saskue was cursing his horrible luck in teammates. How could he be so unlucky? He knew it was a bad day as soon as he got out of bed that morning and tripped down the stairs. Then there happened to be no hot water left so he nearly froze to death and by the time he made it to breakfast, his mother said there weren't any tomatoes left. No tomatoes left! He must have pissed on a god's grave in a passed life because he had no idea what he had done to deserve this torture. Unconsciously, Sasuke clenched his hands and let out a whine of misery.

Naruto, who had noticed the small noise, glanced at the dark haired boy, made a tching sound, and went right back to glaring at the teacher. The Uchiha was an idiot. Could he not control his own emotions? Whatever, the kid was weak anyway. He bet even that Haruno weirdo could beat the fool. Speaking of the Haruno weirdo, he glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes. Naruto didn't know much about her except that everyone seemed to dislike her greatly and that she was always staring off into space like an airhead. Right now she was doing just that. Naruto had to stop himself from sighing tiredly. This was going to be a long day. Suddenly he thought of something. If these were his teammates, what would his sensei end up being like. Thinking of all the possible outcomes made him scowl and glare even harder at the teacher. It may have not been his fault, but damn it Naruto wanted to kill him anyway!

To say she was fine was a complete lie. Sakura was out right scared now and had no idea what to do. After the teacher announced the teams, he dismissed them all to lunch and told them to come back an hour later. Everyone started to get up and she noticed that Naruto was already on his way to the door and that Sasuke was trying to woe Hinata into going to lunch with him. Would they even want to talk to her if she approached them? Struggling to decide on what to do, she finally made up her mind to see if Naruto wanted to eat with her seeing as Sasuke was busy being rejected by Hinata.

She hurried to beat him to the door and when she got there she turned to see him a few steps behind her. He looked impatient to leave and seemed to be scowling at everyone. Instantly feeling intimidated, she reverted into herself and made her face blank before making a quick getaway.

When she had returned to the class room, teachers were already coming for their students. As more time went on however, the other students had all left with their teachers and even the academy sensei had left, telling the awkward three to just wait for their teacher.

That is where Sakura found herself at a complete loss on what to. She sat a row higher then both her teammates who had a great deal of space between them. No one spoke and Sakura didn't have much social practice to know if she should break the tense air. Was it because of her? She hoped not and turned back to stare out the window almost longingly this time.

Naruto, who had been observing her out of the corner of his eye for the last couple minutes, also turned to look out the window. Before, when they were dismissed for lunch, he had noticed she got to the door rather quickly and when she had turned to look back, he saw the same neutral expression she wore all the time. It made him wonder if she ever changed her facial expressions.

After about another half hour of awkwardness, Sasuke finally had enough waiting and snapped. "Where is our damn sensei! We've been waiting here for about three hours now! Do they realize we are even here! Why does our sensei have to be incompetent? Isn't it bad enough that I have you guys as teammates!" he seethed.

Naruto looked at him coolly and responded coldly, "You shouldn't be talking Uchiha. I don't even know how they let you pass with those pathetic test scores. Maybe if you weren't hounding after girls all the time, you could earn a decent grade."

Sasuke practically spit fire as he came up to his desk and leaned in until they were face to face. "What was that you teme! I don't need to take your bullshit just because you're the stupid Fourth's son!" he spat.

A fire was now lit in Naruto's eyes as he hissed dangerously, "Don't you dare tarnish my father's good name! Leave him out of this or else I'll make you sorry, you deadlast!"

"What did you call me! I most certainly am not a deadlast, you teme! You're the one who can't even do a simple clone right! How can you suck so much at something so easy? I bet the only reason they let you pass is because of who your dad was!"

"What did I say about talking about my father! You dumbass! He was more of a man then you'll ever be and for your information, I passed because all my other grades were superior!"

Sakura watched from the side lines as her two teammates went at it like two children fighting over whose dad was better. It almost made her smile at how stupid they were acting. At least she knew it wasn't her that had made them upset, although they both seemed to be reluctant to be teammates with her. Still, they didn't hate her so there was still a chance to get along with them.

She frowned as their fight seemed to get more vicious. She should probably step in. It wasn't good to ever fight like that if you didn't need too. Making up her mind and hoping they didn't dislike her for stopping them, she quickly jumped down next to the pair to say something.

However something unexpected happened as soon as she landed next to them. Both were taken by surprise at her sudden appearance and Sasuke lost balance falling right into Naruto.

At that exact moment, Hatake Kakashi walked into the classroom and was greeted by the strange sight of a dark haired kid on top of a blonde kid, their lips connected into a kiss and next to them was a pink haired girl with a blush staining her cheeks, looking on, as if transfixed.

All the jounin could think to say was "You all are a bunch of freaks."


	2. I Hate These Stupid Missions!

**The second chapter of Switched Up! If you have any ideas questions, or comments, I'd love to hear them! Expect the third chapter to be up in a couple of days, Thanks!**

**XXX**

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I like girls, tomatoes, and my mother. I dislike rude, arrogant people." Here he glared at Naruto. "And I also dislike sweet things. I…I don't really have a dream for the future. I haven't thought about it much. Just training to be a ninja. My hobbies are training and going on dates with cute girls."

Naruto shot him a disgusted look at the last bit of information. Like they didn't already know he was a man whore.

Sakura seemed to contemplate more on the fact that he seemed almost sad about his dream for his future. Whether this was because he actually knew and didn't want to tell or because he really had no idea, she couldn't tell.

Kakashi was actually a bit surprised at the Uchiha's answer. It wasn't what he was expecting at all. "Ok good. Boy in the middle next."

Naruto took a couple seconds to answer. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I don't really have any likes and I dislike idiot punks that chase anything with a pulse." Here he glared at Sasuke.

'Oh no. I can tell I'm going to have trouble with these two.' Kakashi despaired.

"My dream for the future is to become the greatest Hokage this village has ever seen. I won't let anyone get on the way of that goal. My hobbies are training and learning to use seals."

He seems to be really ambitious Kakashi thought. Sakura was also thinking along these same lines. 'He could make a really good Hokage,' she thought. 'He's very confident and he looks powerful.'

Sasuke hardly agreed. "I don't chase after anything with a pulse! And who wants you as Hokage? You're a little pipsqueak! You'd get us killed within the hour!"

he complained.

"No it would just be you." Naruto said with a cruel smirk on his face. Sasuke steamed even more after this comment.

While Kakashi settled the two of them down, Sakura became suddenly panicked. All this time she hadn't thought of what to say. What could she say? Nothing came to mind. It all seemed so boring compared to the others' answers. Besides, she didn't want them to dislike her anymore than they already did. She remembered the embarrassing fiasco earlier. God they would never forgive her for that!

"Do you find your shoes interesting?"

Looking up startled, she looked at Kakashi. "Well?" he asked as he observed her. She shrugged and made her face go blank. She didn't really know how to answer that question.

Kakashi sighed and gestured for her to say something about herself.

"I'm Haruno Sakura. I like ummm dango. I dislike …mean people. My future plans are to become strong and my hobbies include training, meditating, and reading." she finished quickly.

'Lame' Naruto and Sasuke thought at the same time.

'She doesn't seem like the most open person but I guess I can't blame her.' Kakashi sweat dropped as he read the thoughts on Naruto and Sasuke's faces.

Deciding to put an end to Sakura's embarrassment, Kakashi stood and his eyes crinkled in a smile.

"Well freaks, let's start you survival training! If you fail than I'm sending you back to the academy!"

They all stared at him not responding right away.

"Wait WHAT!

XXX

"What's the distance to the target?" Kakashi asked into the radio.

"Five meters. I'm ready anytime." "So am I." "Me too"

"Alright" Kakashi confirmed nodding to himself, "Go!"

He listened to their warrior cries through the radio as they descended on their target, or perhaps it was just Sasuke trying to outdo Naruto. He heard a little bit of a scuffle and a growl that sounded suspiciously like Naruto.

"Got' cha!" Sasuke called loudly and the others quickly pulled their earpieces from their ears from the volume of his voice.

"Ribbon on the left ear…are you sure this is the target, Tora?" Kakashi asked while rubbing his ear.

"Affirmative." was Naruto clipped reply.

Kakashi sweat dropped. This kid was such a stick-in-the-mud. It was probably going to be difficult to convince him that you didn't always have to follow every rule in the book. Why was he being so professional? It was only a D-rank mission.

His thoughts started to stray to a couple days ago when he gave them that survival test. Immediately, he shuddered. 'No, I refuse to ever think about that again'. Not for the first time, Kakashi cursed the heavens for ending up in this situation with a bunch of freaks.

'Why me….?

"Ok freaks, good job. Mission Lost Pet Tora is complete! Meet back at the Hokage Tower in 10 minutes."

"Someone get this monster off my face!" Sasuke cried out. Sakura, seeing that Naruto was smirking arrogantly and probably was not going to help anytime soon, went to Sasuke and declawed the cat from his face.

The cat, once away from Sasuke, seemed to find the comfort of Sakura's arms much more enjoyable and started purring. Sakura just pet the animal and smiled timidly at Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't even pay attention to her. He was busy rubbing his face and glaring daggers at the beast in his teammates arms. Instead of thanking is teammate, he stormed of embarrassed that he looked stupid in front of that Uzumaki-bastard.

Sakura looked down crestfallen that she had failed again in talking to her teammates.

"Don't worry about it."

Her head snapped up. "W-What?"

"I said don't worry about it. He is just being a self-centered brat." Naruto said looking at her strangely.

"Ah! You're right. I just wonder if he's ok." she spoke softly. She avoided the full force of his eyes by looking down at the cat in her arms and hugging it closer. The back of her neck and her ears were getting warm and she could tell she was getting flustered. 'Please don't let him notice' she silently prayed. Since the survival test, she had been acting even more awkward around Naruto.

"He's fine. Probably more of an injured pride than anything else." He smirked at the thought of it. "Anyways we should get going. We need to report." and with that he started walking away.

Sakura blinked after him for a second before her face broke into a smile of glee and she jogged to catch up with her team.

XXX

"Hey Iruka-sensei" Sasuke waved to his ex-teacher as the team entered the mission assignment room. Before Iruka could reply however, Naruto stepped forward and bowed deeply.

"Hokage-sama, we have completed our mission and acquired our target" he said impassively.

'What a stick-in-the-mud.' Iruka and the Hokage thought.

"A-ah. Thank you Naruto. You all have done very well. I have never seen a new genin team complete so many missions on the third day."

Suddenly a chubby woman with jewels hanging off her body and her sausage fingers ran up to them and snatched Tora from Sakura's arms.

"Ohhhh my cute little Tora-chan! Mommy missed you so much! I was so worried!"

'Jeez, no wonder it ran away…' Naruto and Sakura thought looking on at the scene of the cat, Tora being smuggled into her breast.

Sasuke on the hand was laughing maliciously on the inside.

'Kukukuku! You stupid cat! That's what you get for scratching my face and ruining it! You better hope that Hinata doesn't see this ugly scratch or I'll never forgive you!'

Sakura and Kakashi sweat dropped at the look that was flashing across the boy's face and they nervously took a step back. Naruto on the other hand, merely raised an eyebrow and threw Sasuke a annoyed look.

Suddenly there was a clearing of the throat and all the heads of team seven snapped up to meet the twinkling eyes of the Hokage.

"Good you're all listening now. Your next duty will be to babysit an elder's grandson or help with the potato digging."

Before the old man could even take a breath, there was an immediate refute of his proposal.

"I refuse to do anymore idiotic "missions", if you can even call them that"

"I really don't like doing those kinds of missions."

"WHY? Why do we have to such uncool things? Can't we something awesome like escorting a cute princess? Or traveling to a different country? Something other than this nonsense?"

Kakashi was feeling the intense urge to smack his face again. Or maybe the back of someone's head. He was spared from scolding them however when Iruka stood up with a vein throbbing in his neck and yelled.

" You idiots! You're just rookies! Everyone starts off with simple missions like these. Do I have to explain how these duties work? Every day the village gets requests to do missions from babysitting to assassination. Each request is written down and placed into either an A, B, C, or D category. The missions are handed out to those that- ARE YOU GUYS EVEN LISTENING?"

"Can we eat out some place other than a ramen stand this time? I don't like that shit."

"That's because you have no taste when it comes to food."

"What did you say you teme?"

"Perhaps we can eat at a restaurant that serves ramen and other things"

"Uhhhh…freaks, I think you should be listening. It is for your benefit."

"Would you stop calling us freaks! It's really obnoxious!"

"I can't help it. You lot are freaks! Especially after that survival tes-"

"I thought we agreed never to talk about that again!"

"You're right, you're right! My bad."

All of a sudden, all members of Team Seven became all too aware of a killing intent.

"Does anyone else suddenly feel nervous?" Sasuke shivered.

They all slowly turned their heads up to a pissed Iruka who now had multiple veins throbbing in his neck.

"DID ANY OF YOU LISTEN TO WHAT I JUST SAID?" he screeched in their flinching faces. However, before he could continue on his rant the Hokage interrupted.

"Enough Iruka. They are right. We should give them a chance to do a higher mission. Besides they have proven their determination. They have completed many missions in just a couple of days. I think they will also prove themselves on a higher mission. In fact I have the perfect protection mission. I'll call him in now."

Team Seven looked triumphantly at this new development, while Iruka gapped like a fish.

"Yes! Did you hear that? A higher mission! I wonder who we will protect! A princess maybe?" a starry-eyed Sasuke wondered aloud.

Naruto snorted at the comment. "Yeah right. It's probably a low-rank criminal."

"Or maybe a diplomatic leader from another country." Sakura piped in.

Everyone turned to the opening door expectantly. All eager to see who was right.

"What's this? They're all a bunch of super brats. Are they even legit ninja?"


	3. They killed Kakashi!

**Chapter 3 of Switched Up! Let me know what you guys like, don't like and what I can work on. I'm trying to be humorous but I'm not sure how well that's going so if I can get some opinions that would be great! Thank you kindly!**

**XXX**

Sakura walked ahead of everyone else with her head in the clouds, an extra skip in her step, and a glazed look on her face as she gazed around in wonder at all the things in the forest. She had never been anywhere but Kohona and it was strange to see so many foreign plants and animals loitering about. A very quiet giggle made its way past her lips in her excitement and she failed to notice the strange looks that her team and the client were now giving him.

Lifting a brow in doubt, Tazuna the expert bridge builder turned towards the masked man next to him. "Are you sure I'm gonna be safe with these brats? That girl looks like she's never even been outside her own village!"

The pinkette cringed at being so easy to read and ducked her head as she tried to suppress her flush of embarrassment. Before she could even think of anything to say however, both her teammates piped up in her defense.

"Tch. You should have a little more respect for us. We are, after all, the ones that will be protecting you for the next couple of weeks." Naruto remarked offhandedly. Kami-sama this guy was most possibly the worst client to ever have!

"Yeah and lay off our teammate! It's not her fault if she's never been anywhere else!" Sasuke scolded. Any chance he had to make a dig at Tazuna he would take. The old man was grating on his last nerve with his annoying comments and slurred remarks. Damn drunk!

Kakashi blanched at their statements and let his one visible eye widen_. 'Did Naruto and Sasuke just agree on something voluntarily? Kami-sama….that can't be a good sign. Something must not be right. This is just too good to be true!'_

"Why was that comment necessary? Did you think it would be helpfully? All you did was further her humiliation." Naruto scoffed at his inept teammate.

Sasuke fired back heatedly. "What was that you blonde bastard? How did I humiliate her? I only said that she's never been anywhere and what was your comment about? Trying to act all tough and cool, it pisses me off!" Then he squared his shoulders and stuffed his hands in his pockets like Naruto. "_He should have more respect for us._ Bah! _You_ should have more respect for us." He imitated the other boy's voice.

Immediately Kakashi sweatdropped and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. _'Andddd there it is…..Well that small truce didn't last long. Maybe things won't turn out as bad as I'm thinking; I'm probably just being pessimistic. Hahaha…..'_ He trailed off awkwardly in his head and a foreboding feeling crawled up his spine.

Trying to shake it off, he turned away from the two bickering genin and looked to their exasperated client. "Don't worry Tazuna-san, everything will go smoothly." He tried to comfort both the older man and himself.

Tazuna gave him a mistrustful glance and pointed a thumb in the directions of his escorts. "You're terrible. How can you even lie to me with such a straight face? Obviously you're all incompetent. Look! Now those two are starting to fight! Are any of you qualified for a mission like this?"

Kakashi grimaced behind his mask. "Please don't worry about it Tazuna-san. I'm a jounin level nin so I can at least keep you safe." He shot the man a crinkled smile-which was returned with skeptical raised eyebrow.

In the background, his team took a minute from their mini battle to whip their heads around and scowl darkly at him. All their expressions read the same. _'Why the hell is this guy our sensei?'_

'_Yep….this mission's gonna suck. I'm calling it now…..stupid Hokage, stupid bridge mission, stupid freaks…'_ Kakashi sulked to himself.

XXX

"Is anyone else suspicious of that puddle of water?" Naruto inquired. They all stopped walking and turned to stare down at the said source of water.

"Wait, why is this puddle weird?" Sasuke cocked to his in confusion.

Sakura coughed uncomfortably and shifted slightly closer to the boy. "It uhh hasn't rained in days." She reminded him softly, so as to not further embarrass him.

"Ohhhh right, right…..I knew that." He nodded confidently, even though they all knew he hadn't. An awkward silence over took the group as they continued to gaze dazedly at the liquid.

"So are you guys going do anything about it or are we going to keep moving forward?" Tazuna asked curiously. He looked up and let his eyes slide across each of their faces until they finally landed on Kakashi's. The man rubbed his chin thoughtful and turned slowly towards the others.

"Ehhh let's just continue with the mission." He stated nonchalantly and ushered the client and his team onwards. Sakura turned to Naruto for confirmation and when the blonde boy shrugged and started walking away again, she and Sasuke followed after him too.

They hadn't taken more than eight steps forward when there was a splashing noise followed by a terrible flesh tearing sound coming from behind them. All three genin turned around so fast Sasuke was sure the other two had just gotten whiplash. What met their widen eyes was a terrible sight.

There in front of them was their sensei being torn limb from limb by two spiked iron chains. Blood and gory chunks dripped off the metal and splatted the ground with a stifled thump. Instantly all three hunkered down into a fighting stance around Tazuna while trying to make sense of what was happening.

"W-W-What the hell was that? Is Kaka-Kakashi-sensei…?" Sasuke couldn't finish his sentence.

Sakura gulped visibly and shakily took out a kunai from her pouch. Naruto also didn't say anything but his normally tan complexion was paler than usual. They squeezed in tighter around Tazuna who was gaping in horror behind them.

"Well that's one down." A voice growled behind them. They whipped around to the source of it and found two darkly clad figures with huge metal claws attached to their arms. The same set of spiked iron chains hung ominously from their palms. "And now for two." The other dangerous voice sneered.

"Hey!" Sasuke yelled angrily before either of the shady figures could do or say anything. "What did you do to our sensei?" He pointed accusingly at them.

Startled both men hesitated. "Well _obviously_ we just killed-!"

"Y-You hurt our sensei." Sakura interrupted. She turned towards her teammates looking somewhat distraught. "What should we do? We need to get him to a medic!"

Naruto felt the sudden need to face palm his own face. Really now, Sasuke was a complete fool for getting so upset at their enemies. Of course they attacked the strongest person in their squad. He should really try reigning in his emotions every now and then. And Sakura…was just acting like a plain airhead.

"Sakura, we can't get him a medic anymore. He's….beyond that now." He tried to comfort her in a strained voice. All three looked over at the pile of remains with half sorrowful eyes. Silently, they had a moment together for their late sensei.

'_You know, I didn't really like him to begin with anyway.'_

'_He never did actually teach us….'_

'_He must have been the worst jounin to get caught in an attack like that so easily.'_

"Hey wait a minute." Sakura broke through their thoughts. Her sharp eyes latched onto where her sensei was supposed to be. "Where is his body? Those are only pieces of wood!" she told the boys next to her. They both did a double take at her words and sure enough, found an enormous log where their sensei's body should have been.

Naruto gave a small groan from next to her and finally slapped a hand to his forehead. "Of course! How didn't I think of this before? He used Kawarimi! It's a teleporting technique." He told them with a slight bit of annoyance.

The others nodded in understanding and Sasuke looked indignant. "So Kakashi-sensei just ran away like a scaredy-cat! He left us here to fight by ourselves so he could get away!"

"He's not over there, he really left us." Sakura confirmed in a small voice.

"What a coward. I thought he said he would never leave his teammates. And he even left the client with us!" Naruto growled.

Unknown to them, a gloomy presence unexpectedly emanated from the trees above them.

"You little jerks." a voice boomed furiously. A third mysterious figure jumped down from the canopy overhead and landed with a crash in front of them. Their eyes took a second to recognize him but when they did, he wasn't so mysterious anymore.

"What the-! Who are you calling little jerks! You're the one who up and left _us_! You perverted old man! How could you even show your face to us after what you did!" Sasuke cried out resentfully. He pointed accusingly up into Kakashi's flustered face.

On his part, Kakashi had never felt so affronted in his life. Swatting the bothersome finger from his chin, the older man rose to his fullest height and stared down his nose at his so called "students."

"I was trying to see how you three would act in this type of situation without me! I never left you; I was right up there in the trees. I would have stepped in if things were getting out of hand!" He defended himself adamantly.

All he received back were three sets of unbelieving stares.

"Aww come on freaks! I swear I wouldn't abandon you."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"Really? Are you guys going to avoid talking to me now? That's just cold!"

"Uhhh hey. Not to break up your little argument but I think those two are getting pretty annoyed. I think you should….oh I don't know, start defending me from them!" Tazuna yelled sarcastically from behind them.

" Oh shut up!" The four Kohona nin finally snapped in irritation.

With a frustrated sigh Naruto turned towards his teammates. "Look, let's –_just_ _for the moment!-_let's just fight these guys and afterwards we'll kick his butt." He jabbed a thumb at Kakashi.

Sakura appeared thoughtful. "Well…..I suppose so. Yeah." She nodded slowly in agreement and then they both looked to Sasuke who crossed his arms and looked away.

"No."

Sakura gave him an imploring look and Naruto raised an eyebrow at him.

"….."

"….."

"…...Fine fine! I agree!" he finally grumbled.

Kakashi pouted. "You freaks can be so hurtful."

"Shut up Perv! Let's just kick these guys' asses so we can kick yours!"

**XXX**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
